A disk brake is known which includes magnets provided on inner sides of pressure pads (backing plates) such that they are opposed to each other; and a solenoid provided between the magnets, wherein the pressure pads are moved away from a disk by applying the current to the solenoid after the brake operation has been released (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 03-124032 (FIG. 2)